Why me?
by Miss Black5
Summary: I used to have something to live for, but now it’s gone, used to have a shoulder to cry on, but now it’s gone. I used to have someone to lean on, but now it’s gone. Why me? D/G! A short (complete) angst story about Gin's thoughts


Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda please don't sue me blah blah blah JK Rowling owns everything yack yack yack  
  
Why me?  
  
I used to have something to live for, but now it's gone, used to have a shoulder to cry on, but now it's gone. I used to have someone to lean on, but now it's gone. Why me?  
  
~~~(flashback)~~~  
  
"Help!!! Help!!!" I shouted, trying desperately to break free from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of me. I tried hitting him but he ducked, I tried kicking him but he grabbed my foot. "Help! Please, somebody help!" I started crying and I gave up on my attempt to get away.  
  
He tied me to a tree by my wrists and raised his knife. A knife. It was as big as Hermione's World History book was thick, and shimmering in the moonlight. It was a full moon. Midnight. Valentine's day. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that was dear to me.  
  
Mum. So kind, so loving. She helped me get over Harry. She talked me into moving on.  
  
Dad. He showed me new things. He bought me a little present every time he went out of the country for Ministry Affairs. Even if it was as little as a single quill, I kept them all.  
  
Bill. Although I didn't know him all that well, I still loved him. When I was three, he used to be the one to play with me when Ron didn't want me.  
  
Charlie. He read me bed-time stories. He comforted me when I had a nightmare. He was my favourite.  
  
Percy. A little too much of a workaholic, but he always found time for me. He took care of me when I was ill, when I was sad.  
  
Fred and George. Always there for a laugh. Even if the joke was on me most of the time, they always made me laugh.  
  
Ron. He had been so kind to me, so loving. He had grown to understand me and wasn't as bad tempered as he used to be. He had been kind to me.  
  
Harry. My best friend. He had been with me through good and bad. He was always there for me and I still owe him my life.  
  
Hermione. She was like my sister. She had laughed with me and cried with me. But it was not just like with my. . .  
  
Draco. The love of my life, though he didn't know it. . .  
  
I opened my eyes. The knife was shooting towards my chest in a breakneck speed. But a pale hand grabbed the man's hand and another pale hand punched him. I looked up to see. . .my Draco. He untied me quickly and then turned to me. I threw my arms around him and he was in for a big, passionate kiss.  
  
~~~(End of flashback)~~~  
  
That is how we started. After that incident we went to Dumbledore and he sent a few teachers to the Forest to where the man was. A dark cloud came over my face when they said that He was gone. . .  
  
Draco proposed to me when I was eighteen, he nineteen, not a minute late. He gave me a silver engagement ring with a red diamond in the middle.  
  
Mum and Dad had been understanding when I said I was dating the guy but when we said we were getting married, they were a bit shocked. They saw our love for each other sparkle in our eyes when we looked at each other. They gave in.  
  
Ron, however, had abandoned me and removed his position as my brother. He was still hot tempered and I had cried me to sleep the night when he abandoned me. I cried and I cried days after. I had only five brothers, now. Only Harry could replace him.  
  
But Draco comforted me and Harry and Hermione, the newlyweds, came also. Hermione hugged me and she promised to talk to Ron. Harry hugged me as well and he promised me to be like the sixth brother until that. I cried on Draco's shoulder, who comforted me in his special way and gave me a big kiss.  
  
We didn't have a fancy wedding and there was no wedding planner. There were only families and friends invited. We were so happy on our wedding day, but some things go unnoticed.  
  
~~~(flashback)~~~  
  
The music started. The flower girl had gone, so had the bridesmaids. I looked to my left. Smiling down at me was my father. My father who had seen the change in Draco and accepted him. I was very grateful.  
  
We started walking down the aisle and I saw my Draco. He would be forever mine in a few ours. I felt a tear of happiness slide down my face. I looked around and saw that Ron wasn't there.  
  
I looked around. It was all I dreamed of. We got married outside, in the countryside but not too far away from London.. The full moon was shining above my head. It was Valentine's Day. My dress was white and slid off my shoulders. It reached to my toes which were covered in glass shoes. Almost like a fairy tale, I thought. Flowers everywhere, red carpet leading to Draco and the altar was beautiful, carved with a cross and birds holding a ribbon between them above it.  
  
I looked at Draco. He was looking at me lovingly. All you need is love, his eyes said. He was the only thing I needed and I was the only thing he needed. We were so happy. But some things go unnoticed. . .  
  
In the corner on a bench sat a hooded man in a black cloak, looking for weak points and ways to attack the happy couple in the years to come. We knew he would come. One day. . .  
  
I reached my Draco and I kissed my father's cheek. Then I turned to Draco who smiled. I smiled back. The priest started talking but I couldn't hear him. All I could concentrate on was the love of my life.  
  
My heart skipped a beat when the priest addressed me. After he finished, I spoke the words that would decide my destiny. "I do."  
  
Then he turned to Draco and started speaking. Draco said those same words. The rings were brought in by two white doves holding the cushion with the rings. They flew towards us, flapping their wings carefully as if trying not to drop anything. Draco took my ring off the cushion and placed it on my finger. It was a white gold and a G over a D was carved into it. "With this ring, I thee wed. . ."  
  
I took his ring. It was the same except it was a red gold colour and a D over a G. "With this ring, I thee wed. . ."  
  
The priest started speaking again. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. . .you may kiss the bride." Husband and wife. The priest's words rang in my ears as Draco leaned forwards to kiss me. The chime of Big Ben told us it was midnight. We kissed for what seemed like hours to us, but probably ten seconds to the guests.  
  
The man in the black cloak chuckled and left. Some things go unnoticed. . .  
  
~~~(End of flashback)~~~  
  
We spent the next few days in a small house by the sea. We lived a happy life and Draco worked at home, for he was a poet. Often he would write me poems and leave me red roses on our bed if he had to go somewhere.  
  
I was an architect and I planned our house. I would also work at home but I had to go quite often to meet the people that wanted me to plan their house. I became quite famous and I did big houses, but Draco and I lived in our small, wooden one. It was cosy and warm.  
  
In winter we would have our yearly snow fights and every year, he would throw me in the snow bank and I couldn't get up. We would then kiss and by the time we drew back, my legs would be numb. He would then carry me to our house and wrap me up in a warm blanket and make me hot chocolate.  
  
We had a son, which made our life a bit more difficult, but much happier. . .  
  
~~~(flashback)~~~  
  
I screamed as I gave birth. I screamed and I screamed. Draco squeezed my hand and I tightened my grip on his. I was in pain and it pained Draco. He comforted me and told me it would be over soon. He comforted me in his special way.I would always feel better afterwards.  
  
I heard a baby crying. I relaxed as the doctor said I had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The doctor gave Draco our baby and Draco gave him to me. Our Hayden. He was our creation and I loved him and Draco loved him.  
  
Hayden had Draco's grey eyes and Draco's blonde hair, but his features were like mine. He had my smile, my nose, my chin. His eyes were a bit almond shaped like mine. His cheeks were high like Draco's. I smiled. Draco sat behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. We kissed. We were so happy, but some things go unnoticed. . .  
  
Outside was a dark and hooded figure in a black cloak, looking through the window in the door. He chuckled and left. . .some things go unnoticed. . .  
  
~~~(End of flashback)~~~  
  
We spent the next few months with Hayden. Draco stopped writing for a while to support me. He cared for me well. He brought me breakfast to bed and he cooked. He was a good cook and would make anything I asked for. I loved my husband.  
  
When Hayden was old enough to stop breastfeeding, Draco would feed him. I was healthy enough to go back to work so I worked. Draco was home taking care of Hayden.  
  
Draco meant more to me than life itself, but he took him away from me. . . forever. . .  
  
~~~(flashback)~~~  
  
"Virginia, get Hayden, he's here!" Hayden was only eighteen months old when it happened. I looked up at Draco and then to the door. A large, hooded figure in a black cloak stood in the doorway, a wand in hand. "Virginia, run!"  
  
"No," I whispered. Lightning flashed and I heard the roll of thunder. The man challenged Draco to a duel. Draco accepted. I stood there, watching as they shot deadly curses at one another. I meant to go and get Hayden but I couldn't leave Draco. I couldn't move. I was cold.  
  
Draco was doing well, until.The man said the killing curse, but his wand was pointing somewhere else.at me. I froze. I couldn't move and I blacked out for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I saw Draco lying on the floor. He had jumped in front of the curse, causing it to hit him instead.  
  
I screamed and fell to his side, crying. I turned him over and he said something. "I love you, Virginia." Then he died. His spirit floated away from his body, I could feel it. I cried and I cried. I cried over Draco. I screamed and I screamed. I was sad. A part of my heart was washed away. I was empty. I screamed for Draco to wake up. "No!" I screamed.  
  
I tried to shake him awake but it wouldn't work. Not now. . .  
  
~~~(End of flashback)~~~  
  
. . .For he is now walking towards me, wand in hand. The same thoughts are coming to my head as the ones six years ago, in my sixth year, when the same man had tried to kill me. I think about Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and.Draco.  
  
If I survive this, I will commit suicide anyway. My Draco is gone. My Draco is gone. My heart aches. Lucius is walking towards me, slowly, slowly. . . there is lightning and thunder. I am not scared of him. I am scared for Draco. Why did he have to save my life? Why couldn't it have been me?  
  
"I love you, Draco," I whisper and I look up. I see a flash of green light and I scream. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Do y'all like it? Please review!!! It's my first fic so be nice ok? Thanx!!  
  
By the way, read my friend's fics (Miss Lupin), they're waaaaaaaaay better then mine. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=286716 (copy and paste, probably) 


End file.
